


Me & You

by panicparade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Lost Boys, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: Tell me all of yourSecrets nowYou can tell meWhen we fall in love





	1. it's always about love

**Author's Note:**

> I realised I haven't really written anything in a while, so here's an old collection of drabbles I never shared on this platform. Chapters will have additional tags IF i think there's something that needs a warning. Enjoy! 
> 
> So, way back in 2015, I took part in slythindor100's Round 7 of Last Drabble Writer Standing! As with other such contests, participants are given new prompts and word counts each week. Readers vote on which drabble they liked best and least and one or two writers are eliminated each week, and one writer is declared the winner. This goes on till there's only two Drabble writers left standing for the final week! 
> 
> It was a wonderful and challenging experience; I'm _still_ amazed I made it all the way to the final 3 drabble writers. [The original master list can be found here. ](https://slythindor100.livejournal.com/1223692.html) Please do check out all the other wonderful drabbles from that year! 
> 
> [Title is a song called Me & You by this duo called Parekh & Singh! Check them if out if you like really mellow sounds!]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for the week was "Indifference and neglect often do much more damage than outright dislike."

The first time they meet, as boys who have barely had time to grow into the men they _have_ to be, Draco hexes Harry and gets punched in return.  
  
They both go home feeling more complete than they have in a long while.  
  
The second time they meet, _still_ as awkward boys trying to act like men, they forgo the punches and head straight for each other’s clothes.  
  
They aren’t in a relationship or anything rubbish of that sort. It’s never about love. It’s about need. Need for an outlet, need for relief, need for attention or need for approval; it doesn’t matter.  
  
They both know what it feels like to need and that’s what brings them together, pulls them with enough force that they give up resisting. They have routines, patterns. Draco runs and Harry catches, Draco ignores and Harry persists. Rules are meant to be broken.  
  
Neither knew how to give. What to give. So they observe, wait and watch and think and act. They have years of experience on how to read the other, _rile_ the other.  
  
Two years in at the place where it started, Harry enters the club with his head held high and eyes already seeking the form he knows as well as his own body. Hot, sweaty, loud, _want_ \- all mingle together as Harry weaves through the crowd around the bar. It’s a routine, they have a pattern. Tonight is a night to reclaim.  
  
Harry spots Draco first and takes a moment to admire what he’s allowed to call his own. Draco looks like he belongs here, surrounded by people who compliment him in hopes to be allowed in his bed. Harry wants to laugh. He thinks about the bruise on Draco’s arm, a mark on top of the one taken to appease a Father.  
  
Draco doesn’t want compliments.  
  
Draco wants to _belong_.  
  
Harry wants something that’s just his.  
  
It’s never about love.

 


	2. love tastes like . . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was "Words are, in my not-so-humble opinion, our most inexhaustible source of magic. Capable of both inflicting injury, and remedying it." — Albus Dumbledore

_“You’re a Malfoy, Draco. You have certain responsibilities towards your heritage.”_  
  
Ignorance sounds like Father’s voice.  
  
It sounds like days spent sitting at his knee, believing that he was invincible.  
  
_“Come, little Malfoy . . . “_  
  
Fear slithers in like the Dark Lord’s snake.  
  
I don’t let my eyes stray from its form as the searing heat burns through my skin till the mark is imprinted on my bone.  
  
_“Sectumsempra”_  
  
Freedom burns like never ending pain.  
  
My last thought before losing consciousness is looking up at Harry Potter’s worried face and wondering how I can thank him for freeing me.  
  
_“. . . for allowing Death Eater’s access to . . .”_  
  
Regret chills like the Dark Lord’s voice.  
  
It’s paralysing and all I can do is pray that no one notices how scared I am.  
  
_“I will speak for him.”_  
  
Gratitude rings oddly like reminiscence, like choices I should have made and some I shouldn’t have.  
  
It’s hard to be grateful when the terms of my probation are read out to me; sweeping floors was never on my list of aspirations.  
  
_. “Just ignore them, Malfoy.”_  
  
Patience is clenched fingers and bitten down curses.  
  
Keeping my head down and concentrating on the dull swoosh of the broom, counting down the days till I can step out of this building and never look back.  
  
_“Would you like to, umm, you know, have dinnerwithmetonight?”_  
  
Disbelief smells like burnt chicken and cheap wine.  
  
I spend the night sitting on my hands because the temptation to reach out, to touch and confirm is overwhelming. If he notices, he says nothing.  
  
Before I leave, he holds onto my wrists and leans into kiss me.  
  
At night, I fall asleep while tracing his fingerprints on my skin.  
  
_“I love you.”_  
  
Love tastes like the smell of roses in full bloom in the Manor gardens, like the sound of Mother’s laughter, like the first snowflake.  
  
Like kisses in the morning and whispers against skin at night.  
  
Love tastes like Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was the winner that week. I remember staring at my screen in shock because I would have been glad to just survive another week!


	3. the invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for the week: "One can never have enough socks."

Harry takes one look at the mess that was once his bedroom, frowns and walks out.  
  
He walks back in a second later, rolling up his sleeves with a reluctant sigh.  
  
Once he starts cleaning though, he finds himself sort of enjoying it. There’s something almost therapeutic about it. If Draco were there, he would probably call Harry an emotional fool and order him to clean faster.  
  
Speaking of Draco, Harry frowns as he picks up a blue sock that most definitely doesn’t belong to him. He shrugs and adds it to his laundry pile; Draco probably left it over by mistake.  
  
Ten minutes, eleven pairs of socks, two sweaters, one scarf and one jacket later Harry gives up.  
  
If Draco wants to sneakily move in he can also take over half the chores.  
  
 _After_ they’re done celebrating.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for the week: "Let us step out into the night and pursue that flighty temptress, adventure."

“Malfoy, what’s the male version of a temptress?”  
  
Draco resists the urge to thunk his head against the bar.  
  
“I don’t know,” he replies, his voice calm enough to make his Father proud.  
  
His drunken Auror partner a.k.a. Git of the Year frowns at his answer; he’s swaying dangerously on his seat, the glass of ale in his hand tipped at a precarious angle.  
  
Potter leans close to him, close enough that Draco can see the scratches on the lenses of his glasses.  
  
“ _You_ are the male version of a temptress. Tempting me with your, you know, your hair,” he gestures fondly at the offending hair, “your perfect clothes and the way you walk and when you bend –”  
  
“Okay!” Draco interjects. Loudly. “I think it’s time to take our leave.”  
  
Potter refuses to cooperate, whining and throwing up in the alley behind the bar. Draco watches, amused, as Potter shakes his head and performs a breath clearing and sobering charm on himself.  
  
“Right, let’s get you home.”  
  
“Malfoy,” Potter calls and that’s all the warning Draco gets before he’s pushed up against the wall of the alley with a very sober Potter looking at him with that familiar steely determination in his eyes. “Let’s go on an adventure.”  
  
And under the cover of darkness, Potter leans in to kiss him.


	5. no regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for the week: "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for implied violence.

Draco can feel the wood biting into the skin of his palm, he curls his fingers harder. The pain is all that is centering him right now, without it he feels like he would be swept away by the tide of _shamefailuredisgust_ in no time.  
  
He still remembers the hopeful edge to Father’s voice, the look of relief on Mother’s face when that wolf had brought those prisoners in. He can still smell the stench of his fetid breath on his robes, the rotting stink that permeates the room.   
  
He can think back to the exact moment when he decided to ignore his responsibilities and throw his parents to the mercy of that mad man.  
  
When the summons come, Draco walks into the room with his head held high. He doesn’t flinch as the curse hits him; as consciousness fades away, he hopes that Potter makes the bastard suffer.  
  
*^*  
  
“Stop thinking so much.”  
  
Draco smiles and lets Harry pull him into a kiss.  
  
He knows that, if given the chance, he wouldn’t do anything differently.


	6. steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for the week: "It is our choices that show us who we truly are, far more than our abilities."

_“When will I be able to accompany you, Father?”_  
  
I still remember the pride on Father’s face, his only heir already wanting to follow in his footsteps.  
  
 _“I can’t do it . . . I can’t . . . He says he’ll kill me.”_  
  
Bravery is a fool's dream; the _only_ luxury I could never afford.  
  
 _“I, Draco Malfoy, willingly offer my memories as evidence against Death Eaters awaiting trial.”_  
  
Courage can take many forms, even self-preservation.   
  
_“I’m only here because my parole office thinks I need to go out more often.”_  
  
Putting up an act is harder than it once was. I wonder if it’s because of _him_ or because I have simply forgotten how.  
  
I don’t know which scares me more.   
  
_“I, I think I would like to start over. Hello, I’m Draco Malfoy.”_  
  
Taking the first step is always the hardest, especially if you’ve never done it before.


End file.
